


Canceled Plans

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Actually the mirror Spones is there. no squinting involved, Comfort, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, Sawbones is a good friend, Some mirror Spones if you... squint, ah the joys of 'friendship', my version of the mirror verse, past gary/Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: “You sure you’ll be fine tonight?” asked Bones with a head tilt. “I can cancel.”Jim flopped onto his stomach and grunted. He’d wish Bones would just leave already, wished his strange roommate didn’t care so much about… well the entire situation.Pride Prompts Day 22: Tears





	Canceled Plans

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* Enjoy this little thing.

Sawbones slung on his jacket. 

Jim thought Bones really needed new clothes. Other than those rags from the shuttle, but Bones seemed to enjoy walking around off campus in those ruggedly handsome clothes. 

“You sure you’ll be fine tonight?” asked Bones with a head tilt. “I can cancel.”

Jim flopped onto his stomach and grunted. He’d wish Bones would just leave already, wished his strange roommate didn’t care so much about… well the entire situation. 

The Gary situation. 

Jim really shouldn’t even give a shit about Gary Mitchel. It wasn’t like he had been invested in that relationship. Gary sure had been fucking creepy about that relationship.

Jim shouldn’t care. 

Jim’s fingers curled tight into the thin mattress, but he did care. He cared enough that it stung his eyes and stole the air from his lungs. “Just get out of here, Leonard.” His body clenched and he released a shaky breath.  _ Just leave _ . 

The bed dipped and Bones whacked at Jim’s bare feet. “You wanna… cry about it or something?” 

Jim shoved his face hard into the mattress and screamed. Why did he get the soft roommate? Oh right, because Pike thought they’d kill each other by the end of their first day. 

How unfortunate for everyone they didn’t. 

No… No it wasn’t unfortunate. Jim really liked that Bones cared. That Bones tried to care. He lifted his head up and rubbed at his eyes. 

Bones was his soft God cursing roommate and Jim was his soft cowardly roommate who put on a good show. “Oh god you really are going to cry about it,” hissed Bones. 

Jim’s lower lip trembled, he shifted to curl away from Bones, and scrubbed hard at his eyes. “... _ ’m not crying _ ,” whimpered Jim even as tears poured from his eyes.

Bones groaned and pulled at the back of Jim’s shirt. “God Damn it, Jim, come here.” 

Jim turned around instantly,  _ malice  _ snuggled into Bones’ open arms, and tucked his head against Bones’ chest.

“Yeah, yeah… let it out, I’ll cancel with Lieutenant Commander Spock, let him know something came up and I have to castrate someone.” 

Jim half sobbed and half laughed into Bones’ chest. Yeah. Jim liked that Bones cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
